Extrañas soluciones
by Smithback
Summary: Los caminos para resolver un caso, no son siempre los más ortodoxos. Scarpetta y Marino lo saben, aunque no les guste.


**Extrañas soluciones**

"¡Qué maravilloso que hayamos tropezado con una paradoja! Ahora tenemos alguna esperanza de hacer progresos." Niels Bohr

Era una simple tienda de flores, con más tipos de flores de los que sabía que existían, floreros, empaques, algunas botellas con extractos, de un lado algunos cuadros e naturaleza muerta, abajo algunos líquidos para preservar las plantas y claro, la enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo con la ya conocida figura de una persona marcada con tiza. Una casi usual tienda de flores.

La doctora Scarpetta, cerró los ojos, tratando de ver lo que no estaba ahí. Lo que pudo haber sucedido... ¿cómo pudieron haber matado a éste hombre de un solo tajo, sin dejar rastro alguno? ¿Cómo y quién había asesinado a éste asesino?

El recién muerto, no mucho antes apodado por los medios de comunicación como 'el asesino de las flores', había sido asesinado. No era exactamente justicia poética, sino más probablemente una venganza bien planeada.

El asesino de las flores había matado a al menos 5 mujeres en los últimos meses, siempre dejando arreglos florales con un significado que hasta hace poco habían descubierto. Pero alguien se les había adelantado, por solo unos días. Alguien había encontrado quien era el asesino y se había tomado la justicia por sus propias manos, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, ¿qué otra razón habría para matar a un sencillo vendedor de flores?

Y ahora no solo eran el la burla del país, alguien había descubierto al asesino mucho antes que ellos, sino que las mujeres muertas, sus familias, no tendrían una explicación, un por qué… una resolución.

"Kay, Por aquí, debajo de las semillas"

Scarpetta abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, Marino, quien había entrado a la parte de atrás de la bodega jamás la había llamado por su nombre, además de que la voz le sonó con un eco extraño. No le dio mayor importancia y se dirigió a la parte posterior.

Marino no estaba ahí, se asomó a una tercera habitación y vio la puerta trasera del establecimiento abierta. Se preguntó por qué Marino la llamaría a ese sitio para luego dejarla sola. Kay dudó un instante en si ir a buscarlo o rebuscar en donde le había indicado.

Scarpetta dio un salto al escuchar los fuertes pasos de Marino en las escaleras.

"¿Qué querías que viera en las semillas?"

"¿Qué?" respondió brusco él.

"Las semillas, me dijiste que tenía que ver algo aquí."

De inmediato la ya de por si tensa postura de Marino, se encrudeció más. "Yo no he dicho nada. Subí en cuanto entré y no he dicho ni una palabra." Marino ya llevaba la mano a su pistola. "¿Qué escuchaste exactamente?"

Ella ignoró la pregunta y de inmediato pensó en la puerta trasera abierta. "¿tampoco abriste la puerta de atrás?"

Marino se dirigía a dicho lugar con la pistola en alto; Scarpetta unos pasos detrás de él.

Afuera, no parecía que alguien pudiera esconderse o haberse escapado. Solo eran un par de muros altos, demasiado como para que alguien los escalase y una tercera pared del edificio continuo, una mole de diez o quince pisos con ventanas enrejadas. El jardín trasero no era más que un pedazo de húmedo lodo, y por supuesto, sin huellas de zapatos; todo demasiado llano y simple como para que alguien se pudiese esconder ahí.

"¿Dónde has estado desde que llegamos?" preguntó Marino sin dejar de revisar el área.

Kay negó con la cabeza. "No pudieron haber salido por ahí, estuve en la entrada todo el tiempo y luego en el cuarto contiguo... no pudieron haberme pasado."

"¿qué fue lo que escuchaste exactamente?" Regresaban ya adentro, donde la simplicidad del lugar delataba que nadie más había.

"Una voz, asumí que era la tuya aunque me pareció... que tenía un extraño sonido, me llamó y me dijo que había algo debajo de las semillas. Me pareció raro ya que me llamó por mi nombre; tú no me llamas 'Kay'." hizo una pausa para repasar si algo se le había olvidado. "Eso es todo." Kay estaba por decirle a marino que revisaran las semillas, cuando la casi incomoda exclamación de Marino llamó su atención.

"Gato." Marino estaba parado justo en frente de los sacos de semillas en el suelo, encima de ellos, un gato negro que miraba con igual de desinteresado interés a Marino.

Scarpetta frunció el ceño. "¿No había un gato igual en la casa de la última víctima?" ¿La que se sentía bruja?"

"SSSiii..."

Kay sonrió ante el rostro de Marino, había descubierto en la casa de la última víctima, que no le gustaban para nada los gatos.

Kay Scarpetta, se agachó para acariciar al gato, quien se dejó hacer, complacido. Sin mucho trabajo, lo cargó y depositó en el suelo. Se ajustó los guantes. "¿Qué semillas revisamos primero?" Preguntó observando los diferentes dibujos de flores en las bolsas.

"Sobre la que estaba el gato." Respondió Marino malhumorado.

Kay sonrió. "No pensé que fuera supersticioso."

"No lo soy, pero esas flores, " dijo señalando al dibujo de la flor de la bolsa. "Son cempasúchil, la flor de los muertos."

Sorprendida, la doctora Scarpetta miró a su compañero.

"Yo también he estado investigando para éste caso, doctora."

Ella resopló y dirigió su atención a las semillas. Unas bolsas de quizá medio kilo amontonadas en orden de color de las flores que presentaban. Levantó el pequeño bulto y descubrió unos sobres aún agachada, abrió el primer sobre, eran los nombres de las mujeres muertes además de otros dos nombres. "¡Mierda!" seguramente eran otras víctimas que aún no habían descubierto. Le pasó ese sobre a Marino, mientras ella veía el otro sobre. Eran un par de hojas mecanografiadas, con lo que parecía ser las retorcidas razones del florista.

-¡Miau!- el suave maullido del gato llamó la atención de los detectives. El gato estaba en la puerta trasera, como esperando a que lo siguiesen o reclamando que no le hiciesen caso; probablemente ambas.

"Yo no voy a seguir a esa cosa."

Kay no tenía que ver al rostro a Marino para saber que lo decía en serio. "Bien, si quieres que vaya yo sola ahí afuera... donde puedo ser un fácil objetivo..." decía ella con fingido resentimiento. Ambos sabían que no había peligro ahí afuera, que solo estaba fastidiando por su absurdo miedo a los gatos.

El detective resopló y acompañó a gato y doctora a cierta distancia.

El gato se detuvo en una esquina del lodoso patio y rascó con su pata... miró a la doctora y volvió a rascar... miró esta vez al detective y se sentó, complacido.

"Necesito un cigarro." -si, también ella lo necesitaba.

"¿Crees que quiera que escavemos aquí?" Preguntó ella bastante dubitativa.

"Creo que quiere que lo veamos cagar... ¡Demonios! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué lo seguimos!" Marino ya se daba media vuelta. "De todas formas tenemos que llamar a un equipo especial para eso... voy al auto a llamar por ayuda."

La doctora scarpeta se quedó unos momentos contemplando al animal.

"Gracias" dijo ella en voz baja y siguió al detective.

Notas de Smithback, la autora:

Au, bueno, confieso que aún no termino los… 19 libros, apenas voy en el 6... Uy.

2.- ¿No les encanta Marino? Además de la protagonista, es mi súper personaje favorito, me divierte mucho.

3.- me parece que Marino sería más una persona de perros que de gatos. Ji ji.

Buen día de muertos. Recordemos, y amemos a nuestros seres queridos que se han adelantado. Y no solo a ellos, sino a los que no conocimos, pero que se han ido en catástrofes naturales. Espero que sus almas estén tranquilas.

Extrañas soluciones

Los caminos para resolver un caso, no son siempre los más ortodoxos. Scarpetta y Marino lo saben, aunque no les guste.


End file.
